playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Ruff
Ruff & Tumble are the main characters of the PS1 game 40 Winks, and they are playable characters in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale 2. Biography TWO KIDS IN A DREAMWORLD Ruff & Tumble are 2 ordinary children in a dreamworld, trying to free 40 "Winks" from a wicked sleepless man named Nitekap and his accomplice, Threadbear. "Winks" are small, white creatures which make dreams, and "Hoodwinks", which are green and of a similar size are what are responsible for any nightmares. They can use costumes that give them different abilities. THE LEGACY OF RUFF & TUMBLE * 40 Winks Arcade Opening: Ruff and Tumble have a dream about themselves competing in a amazing contest of strength, bravery, and determination. Rival: Name: Klonoa Reason: TBA Connection: Both are platformer protagonists that came out on the original Playstation. Both characters have been involved with dreams. Transcript: Ending: Ruff and Tumble wake up the next day, and talk about their dream, and of how it was that loads of people were fighting, and state that there weren't any Hoodwinks to worry about. But when they see themselves glowing with Polygon Man's power, they come to the difficult conclusion that maybe it wasn't a dream after all... Gameplay Ruff & Tumble behave like the Ice Climbers from SSBM and SSBB. Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction: * Jack in the Box: Ruff & Tumble pop outta a Jack in the Box; the leader coming out first. * Wakey Wakey: Ruff/Tumble is asleep, and the other one wakes them up. * Team Up: Ruff and Tumble assume their pose on the 40 Winks game boxart. * Short Nap: Ruff/Tumble is asleep on a floating chair, then he/she wakes up and jumps off, and the other one pops out from behind it. Winning Screen * Got the Winks: Ruff and Tumble hold some Winks in joy. * Siblings Together: Ruff and Tumble high five each other. * Hop to it: Ruff & Tumble hop up and down excitedly * Dream Key Collector: '''Ruff/Tumble throws some DreamKeys up into the air, and they sparkle above the duo. Losing Screen * If using '''Got the Winks: Ruff & Tumble are surrounded by Hoodwinks and look scared. * If using Siblings Together: Ruff & Tumble sit, their backs to each other, looking sad. * If using Hop to it: Ruff and Tumble are both asleep on the ground. * If using Dream Key Collector: Ruff & Tumble's death animation from the 40 Winks game. Result Screen: * Win: Ruff & Tumble applaud. * Lose: Ruff and Tumble stand, looking sad. Other Specific Animations * Heihachi's Final Strike: Ruff & Tumble are tied up like Parappa. Costumes: Any alternate color for each costume marked in bold will have Tumble as the leader. Bedtime: Ruff & Tumble's Nightdresses. * Blue Ruff & Pink Tumble Default * Green Ruff & Yellow Tumble * Purple Ruff and Black Tumble * Red Ruff and Blue Tumble Medieval Ruff is dressed as a jester, and Tumble is dressed as a fairy. * Red & Yellow outfit Ruff, Pink Dress and Yellow Crown Tumble Default * Black & White outfit Ruff, Grey dress and Crown Tumble * Cyan and dark Blue outfit Ruff, blue dress and white crown Tumble * Green and brown outfit green dress and pink crown [Tumble Ninja Ruff & Tumble dressed in their Ninja costumes. * Blue Ruff & Pink Tumble Default * Pink Ruff & Blue Tumble * Green Ruff & Yellow Tumble * Black Ruff and red Tumble Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:40 Winks Category:PlayStation 1 Characters